


Happy Birthday

by Bell_and_Chain



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cemetery, he’s sweet i swear!, i don’t...think this is angst?, sometimes liam isnt awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell_and_Chain/pseuds/Bell_and_Chain
Summary: Liam visits an old friend





	Happy Birthday

There were very few people at the cemetery, and that suited Liam Bell just fine. Though it did annoy him a bit that after all these years five people in particular were absent. No matter though, one of him was easily worth all of them combined.

He walked between the grave stones and graves, knowing exactly where the one he sought would be. He wasn’t a man of tradition, patterns were dangerous and so was predictability, but he saw no reason to make the occasional exemption. Especially for friends.

The air wasn’t as damp as it had been last year, which he was thankful for. That wasn’t to say the air was plensant. This was one of the better maintained of the many, many cemetaries he had passed through, but no matter how well maintained it was it never would be anything other than a resting place for bodies. He was very aware of the bones he was walking over as he got nearer and nearer to the grave he sought, and when he reach the stone he didn’t hesitate to kick clear the space in front of the grave and take a seat cross legged. He smiled, lightly, at the engraved stone.

Elias Sanchez 

“Happy birthday, mate.” he pulled out two cheap beers from the bag he had carried in with him and placed one on the ground in front of the gravestone, the other he popped and took a long swig from.  
“Sorry your other buddies didn’t make it to be here with you, absolutely dreadful of them. Least I have some good sense. Know better than to leave a man alone on his birthday. I'm not exactly sure what good they think they’re doing you out in Boston.”

He had checked, he always did, before he made the trip every year to see if they finally would get the right idea. All their GPS devices pointed them square in Boston though, probably sobbing it out on that silly yacht of Nicky’s. Idiots. He smiled and took another sip. Liam had a theory that sidewinder couldn’t do anything right on their own, and this day every year didn’t do anything to disprove it.  
Eli was a good man, and leaving him alone on his birthday seemed rude. Sidewinder probably didn’t think graveyards were the best place to celebrate, or they were still too emotional about the whole mess to stay for more than two minutes without bawling. He had his money on the second and stupidity. 

“They don’t come here often enough, E, do they? I suppose they are a bit busy now. Owen with the baby, Grady with his silly little CIA job, Nick and Kelly are all over the place with their new thing. They probably don’t update you? Mean of them. If it wasn’t for me you’d be completely out of the loop.”

A couple passed by and he watched them for a bit. He wasn’t in a rush to finish this drink or the conversation. He'd be here all day, always was. Someone had to be. And the graves didn’t bother him, neither did the air. Graveyard air didn’t smell like normal air. Not bad, but different. He would sit in it all day and talk to Eli, tell him how many way his stupid-ass friends had almost gotten themselves killed this year, how many more secrets they were keeping. He wasn’t bringing good news, just the truth, and he thought that Eli would appreciate that. 

He would also sit in silence for hours, they way he was now. No thoughts, no aura, no words, just the air a bit older than it should be and the ground a bit more hollow. He felt it at graveyards, more than anywhere else. He liked his long conversations with Eli. He knew that the man was still hanging around, nothing had been more tightly tied that he had seen in his life than the stuff that held that team together. He had seen men die for each other, he had seen men that were willing to give everything they had to give up for each other. But sidewinder- that stupid group of idiots- was the first group he had seen that were willing to live with themselves only for each other. 

No, Eli wasn’t passing on to the other side until he had his brothers with him, which only made it worse that they didn’t take the time to visit him in the meanwhile. At least, not as often as he deserved. It was selfish, but Liam wasn’t too bothered. These were the only conversations he would have with Eli, he was glad they weren’t to be interrupted by others. When what they had coming finally got to them all, Liam knew he wasn’t going to the same place as Sidewinder. He was going to get back every bit life hadn't already thrown at him, and he had made peace with it a long time ago.

Maybe that’s why graves didn’t bother him, his body was never going to rest in one. At best he’d be turned to ash and dumped in some bush. Most likely whatever killed him would toss his body in the woods where nature would take it. He took another swig of beer.

“Your boy got transferred this year, do you want to know where he ended up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post I can't find on tumblr anymore and the question of how elias’s death affected Liam


End file.
